runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Crest (quest)
Introduction A guy, living in eastern Varrock, needs his family crest to restore him to his rightful position in Varrock. He has three sons, who split the crest and aren't talking to him or each other. Walkthrough You have to talk to each son and convince them to give you the crest pieces. The father gives you clues one at a time for the sons. Trying to talk to them before receiving the clue does not work. Difficulty level: '''Medium to Hard, Members Only '''Start: '''Starts in Varrock near East bank. Talk to Dimintheis in a hut nearby there. '''What you need: '''Level 40 Mining, Level 40 Smithing and Level 40 Crafting. '''First Son: Is located in Catherby near members fishing spot. He is a Chef and you find him cooking in one of the houses nearby. He will tell you he broke the quest up into 3 parts and each brother kept one part. He will not give you his piece until you helped him with his salad. The Chef tells you he needs 5 different types of Cooked fish. These are :- Shrimp, Salmon, Tuna, Bass and Swordfish. After you given the 5 Cooked Fish to him , he will give you his part of the Crest and tells you where his brother is and to talk to the Gem Trader in Al Kharid. '''Second Son: '''Talk to Gem Trader and he will tell you of a man in Scorpion Chasm, wearing a green cape and is standing by a gold rock there. This brother tells you that he needs to have a ruby ring and a ruby necklace, made from the finest gold. He's tells you to visit a dwarf name Boot who knows where to find the finest gold and is found in Dwarven Mine, past the avails. Boot tells you where to find the Finest Gold. The Gold is mined in a small dungeon south of Camelot , keep going south passed the members dungeon ladder, then go through the bear mining area and you come to a ladder that leads to this small dungeon. '''The Dungeon: '''There are levers in this dungeon very much like the Ernest Chicken Quest. First go down the ladder and you will have some Hobgoblins to fight lvl 48 and then go to north cave room . First u pull the lever (down) on the north wall, where you will see a monster named Orge lvl 58(not in the room) then go to the south wall, there is two doors and enter the room, pull that lever (down) then go back to north wall and pull that lever (up) then enter that room and pull the lever (down) exit that room and pull the lever on the wall again (down) then go to the south room and pull that lever up. You will then be able to enter the cage area between the rooms and will come up against a monster named Hell Hound lvl 114. There is 3 gold rocks here. You must spoke to Boot the Dwarf to mine them! '''Jewellery: '''Now you have the finest gold you can make the ruby Ring and Ruby Necklace, when you done this go back to the Man in scorpion Chasm and he will reward you his piece of Crest. He will also tell you about his younger brother who has the last piece of the Crest. '''Last Brother: '''You will find him in the Golly Boar Inn near the wilderness and has been poison by spiders. How do you cure him :) Give him Cure potion and he will tell you where the last piece of the Crest is and how to kill the Demon named Chronozon lvl 121 that holds the piece of Crest.. '''How to kill the Demon: '''Before going to Edgevile Dungeon , make sure you take 4 Death runes, 5 Fire, 4 Water, Air staff and possibly cure and prayer potions. You need these runes for Blast spells, all blast spells must be cast on Chronozon to kill him. You can find him right at the end of the dungeon, past demons lcl 156 and then go past poison spiders lvl 63 and then you finally see Chronozon by the Earth Orblisk. After you kill him he will drop the Crest piece. '''Crest: '''Put the three pieces together and go back to Dimintheis. He will reward you with a pair of Steel Gauntlets. He also tells you to go to one of his sons and they will make the Steel Gauntlets into either : Cooking Gauntlet (first son), burn less food. Crafting Gauntlet (second son), gives more experience on Crafting Gold or Magic Gauntlet (third son), Hit harder with Magic. Think first before making your mind up which one to have. As you will only get one pair of these Steel Gauntlets. '''Reward: '''Steel Gauntlets and 1 quest point. Rewards 1 Quest Point. You gain access to the *hellhound Dungeon Room in Witchaven Dungeon. Family Gauntlets. Category:Quests